


Prime Opportunity

by Gokuma



Category: Space Exploration RPF, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Hope, Loneliness, Robot Feels, shortfic, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gokuma/pseuds/Gokuma
Summary: About low batteries and soft-sparked mechas[UPDATE]Now with a fanart!





	Prime Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iamnamedsilence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamnamedsilence/gifts).



> Disclaimers: Science is not my forte; soft-sparked mechas are.

In the darkness, everything grew cold and dull and quiet. She could no longer move, her sensors didn’t work, her memories - her sense of purpose - were dimming out as the battery levels got lower and lower. She could not hear the human songs anymore or receive any contact from her creators. The first layers of red dust have already started covering her. Everything grew quiet and motionless.

 

And then there was - there was warmth. And soft blue glow, blue like human eyes, blue like skies and oceans. “Welcome,” a deep rumbly voice resounded near her, _within her_ as the blue energy started working through and powering back her systems. Huge hands - two huge metal hands - lifted her as if she weighted nothing. “I am glad I found you.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

                                                        

 

 **[Robotlovesong](http://robotlovesong13.tumblr.com/post/182866226060/prime-opportunity) **made this beautiful fanart for this fic

**Author's Note:**

> You did well, Oppy <3


End file.
